<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>why texting and "studying" are the foundations to a sturdy relationship by exactlyemma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635399">why texting and "studying" are the foundations to a sturdy relationship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exactlyemma/pseuds/exactlyemma'>exactlyemma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Firebringer - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Texting, background/referenced/implied grunt and emberly, bisexual disaster zazzalil, does it show?, emberly is mom friend in jemilla's abscence, featuring: chaotic tribe, i have no idea what im doing, jemilla grunt emberly chorn and schwoopsie are juniors the rest of them are sophomores, molag gets mentioned, no its literally all texting, tgwdlm surprise appearances, the most "mature" it gets is cursing, yes it does</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exactlyemma/pseuds/exactlyemma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emberly: Come meet Jemilla, while you’re here</p><p>tiblyn: jemilla? </p><p>Emberly: Jemilla is the new girl! She’s very nice</p><p>zazzalil: istg alright im coming</p><p>aka</p><p>new girl jemilla meets tribe and zazzalil. crushes and chaos ensue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emberly/Grunt (Firebringer), Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. meeting the new girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me before doing this: i want to show people my writing!<br/>me, writing this and anxious: but i don't want people to see it that's scary</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! thank you so much for reading, my hope is that you won't regret it (sorry if you do). this is the first time i've ever posted anything, so this is honestly a kind of test, both to how this works and if my anxiety can handle this. i apologize if you're experienced and know what you're doing and this is cringy somehow. i split up the chapters by the days the texting takes place on. if the chapter numbers change it's probably because i messed up the first time around and skipped a day or something. uhhh yeah i think thats everything i wanted to cover have fun</p><p>also sorry if these are too long i am nervous</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>the tribe are u satisfied now emberly</strong><br/>
<em>Monday, October 12 at 7:14 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Guys remember the new girls starting today and I’m in charge of showing her around. I still want to hang out with you guys though so you have to be nice.</p><p><strong>grant:</strong> ok babe thank u for reminding us we promise :)</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> kay</p><p><strong>sb:</strong>  speak for urself imma wait until i actually meet this new girl</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> yknow what sb makes a good point if she’s a bitch im gonna be a bitch right back</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> SB! Tiblyn!</p><p><strong>sb:</strong> what’s the problem, embs? well give her a chance dont worry</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> yeah we dont have it out for her or anything</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> yeah its called not being a pushover emberly look it up</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Whatever you want to call it, please be patient if she's shy. I really want this to go well and I don’t want to scare her off. She just moved here.</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> dont worry embs ill give her a chance and if zazz is being herself and scaring the new girl away ill take her for a *cough* walk *cough*</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> i take offense</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> the new girl or zazz</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> ??</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> smh keeri u said take her for a walk the new girl or zazz</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> ohhh tiblyn gotchu and zazz, duh</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> was gonna say</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> ew tiblyn dont be gross</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> So it’s settled? You’re all going to be nice?</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> well be nice to her if shes nice to us weve been over this embs</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> I suppose that's as close to a ‘yes’ as I’m going to get.</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> yah</p><p><strong>grant:</strong> I’ll be nice! </p><p><strong>sb:</strong> yes</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> speaking of pushovers</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> but yeah ill give her a shot</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> we all knew grant was a pushover (sorry sweetie!) and emberly yep</p><p><strong>grant:</strong> it’s okay :) i don’t mind</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Skipping over the part of conversation in which you all called my bf a pushover ( &gt;:( ), if anyone sees Chorn, Schwoopsie, or Ducker can you tell them about all this.</p><p><strong>chorn:</strong> Oh I’m here I just can't be bothered</p><p><strong>chorn:</strong> Before you ask, yes I will talk to the new girl</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Alright then. If any of you sees Schwoopsie or Ducker, can you tell them about all this?</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> chorn ICON!!!</p><p><strong>sb:</strong> im On my way! to school with ducker rn he says hes on my side ab the pushover thing but hell give the new girl a chance</p><p><strong>sb:</strong> smh fuckin autocorrect</p><p><strong>sb:</strong> On my way!</p><p><strong>sb:</strong> On my way!</p><p><strong>sb:</strong> On my way!</p><p><strong>sb:</strong> WTF</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> while sb has throws a fit about autocorrect im at school is anybody else</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Not yet, sorry, Keeri! I am also on my way!</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> tf keeri i just got up how r u so fast</p><p><strong>sb:</strong> On my way!</p><p><strong>sb:</strong> TF</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> u forget i have a sleep schedule</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> ouch but point taken</p><p><strong>Emberly: </strong>You did sleep last night, right?</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> BYE GUYSSS</p><p><strong>Emberly: </strong> Zazzalil! Get back here, did you sleep last night?</p><p><strong>Emberly: </strong> Zazz?</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Anyone?</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> she did not</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> :/</p><p>
  <em>8:16 am</em>
</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> k guys im here where yall at</p><p><strong>emberly:</strong> School started half an hour ago!</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>and im here now where yall at</p><p><strong>schwoopsie: </strong>im in the library with emberly and the new girl i think i see you</p><p><strong>Emberly: </strong>Is that Starbucks???</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Don’t chug it all and throw it out I know you saw this text is that Starbucks??</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>UM</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Zazzalilllll</p><p><strong>schwoopsie: </strong> aaand she threw it out</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> even if it were starbucks, which i will neither confirm nor deny, it is not anything anymore except in the trash can</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> it was starbucks, she brought me some</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> BROOO</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> our deal was i brought you a drink you didnt tell anyone smfh</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> see if i ever bring you emergency starbucks again f u</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Zazz!</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> im sorry i know i have a caffeine addiction but like i pulled an all nighter so its justified</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> No not that. You didn’t bring me any!</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> o</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> i mean i can go back</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> NO. Come meet Jemilla, while you’re here</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> jemilla? </p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> btw zazz dont think i didnt note that u offered keeri coffee and not me</p><p><strong>Emberly: </strong>Jemilla is the new girl! She’s very nice</p><p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> zazz she also saw u chug the coffee, chuck the empty cup into a trash can and dart behind a shelf to hide and is asking about u so u might as well just say hi now that she thinks you’re an idiot</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> She doesn’t think Zazzalil’s an idiot!</p><p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> …</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Okay maybe a little bit of an idiot.</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> schwoopsie i get but emberly did you not defend me? or my honor?</p><p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> zazz you gave her nothing to work with</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> I DID try</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> istg alright im coming</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> her name’s jemilla, yes?</p><p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> yea</p><p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>SCHWOOPSIE PLS RECORD THE AUDIO OF THAT CONVERSATION I AM BEGGING YOU</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong> we all need a little bit of zazzalil being made a fool of to brighten our day sometimes</p><p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> LSLDKFJOAIUJJD BRILLIANT IDEA THANKS</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> i hate you all</p><p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>you love us</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> the two can coexist</p><p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> <em>Video attachment</em></p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> THANK YOU OMGLSJLDKJFLKSDJ</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>I AM LISTENING TO THIS IN THE MIDDLE OF DEAD SILENT STUDY HALL I DO NOT CARE</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Keeri do you at least have earbuds?</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> “WERE YOU REALLY THIRSTY” OML I LOVE HER ALREADY</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> maybe. </p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>i can hear zazz’s embarrassment through the screen this is incredible</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> fuck u all</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> im never speaking to jemilla agaaaiin omg</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> :(</p><p><strong>Emberly: </strong>Why not? After you left she said she liked you and that you were funny.</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>WAIT REALLY</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> ?</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> I mean yeah</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> LAKDLKSJDFLKD</p><p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>who broke zazzalil</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>i smell gay panic</p><p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>ohhh ur so right</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>stfu and EMBERLY ANSWER MY TEXTS &gt;:(</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>zazzalil and Emberly</strong><br/>
<em>Monday, October 12, 8:34 am</em>
</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>EMBERLY</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> EMBERLY</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> EMBERLY IM SORRY ALDKSFLJSK</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> EMBERLY ANSWER ME PLS</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>EMBERLY ILL BRING U STARBUCKS IF U ANSWER ME</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Okay I’m here but don’t bring me starbucks until tomorrow.</p><p><strong>Emberly: </strong>Also you can’t take long I hate being on my phone in class.</p><p><strong>Emberly: </strong>What’s up?</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> DID JEMILLA ACTUALLY SAY THAT</p><p><strong>emberly:</strong> She did, is that a problem?</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> N O</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> did she say anything else</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Not really. She was saying something else but the bell rang and we had to go to class sooooo</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>FUCK THE BELL DAMMIT</p><p><strong>Emberly: </strong>Zazzalil calm down, what’s the problem?</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>you didnt warn me that shes pretty :/</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Oh? Do I smell a blossoming romance?</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>not if you keep wording it like that</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> :(</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>none of that straight shit around here</p><p><strong>Emberly: </strong>...</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> I see your point.</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Grant and I will just have to enjoy our blossoming romance in peace while you moon at Jemilla and suffer.</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> damn embs did that hurt</p><p><strong>Emberly: </strong>SO BAD I’M SO SORRY!</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> no no it was v funny all good</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> and u right i am gonna suffer we have next period together</p><p><strong>Emberly: </strong>Speaking of which, I can’t believe you roped me into texting in class, goodbye</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>WAIT EMBERLY</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> EMBERLY</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>dammit</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>text me back when ur done being a coward</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> pls dont tell anyone else</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>9 people</strong><br/>
<em>Monday, October 12, 10:24 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Everyone say hi to Jemilla! I made a group chat for all of us so you all can get to know her better!</p><p><strong>(608)-130-2427:</strong> Hi everyone!</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> woah emberly ur texting in class is everything okay</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> emberly do we need to call an ambulance are you feeling alright</p><p>
  <em><strong>keeri </strong>renamed the chat “GUYS GET IN HERE AND SAY HI TO JEMILLA”</em>
</p><p><strong>sb:</strong> hey jemilla</p><p><strong>sb: </strong>my name is sebastian but everyone calls me smelly balls</p><p><strong>Emberly: </strong>We also call you SB, right?</p><p><strong>sb: </strong>ye bc my balls smell. SB, short for smelly balls</p><p><strong>schwoopsie: </strong>you tell em sb</p><p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> Ha-ha! Sb like antimony?</p><p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> also hi jemilla! welcome to clivesdale</p><p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>oh yeah hi jemilla how r u</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>hi!!</p><p><strong>(608)-130-2427: </strong>Hello to you all! I am good, how are all of you?</p><p><strong>Emberly: </strong>Can you guys please say your names or can someone make a chart so Jemilla knows’ who’s who?</p><p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>i’m schwoopsie</p><p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> i’m tiblyn</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>dont be mean guys</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>416 is schwoopsie and 390 is tiblyn</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> im keeri</p><p><strong>(608)-130-2427: </strong>Thank you, Keeri! So, 231-416-6754 is Schwoopsie, and 248-390-0930 is Tiblyn?</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> noo im schwoopsie</p><p><strong>ducker:</strong> im chorn</p><p><strong>chorn:</strong> no you’re not</p><p><strong>ducker: </strong>cmon chorn help a guy out</p><p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> im tiblyn and embs should we list our pronouns too</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> You are SCHWOOPSIE but yes, that is actually a good idea! For example, Jemilla, as you know, my name is Emberly and my pronouns are she/her.</p><p><strong>chorn:</strong> i’m chorn, they/them</p><p><strong>ducker:</strong> no, IM chorn, they/them</p><p><strong>chorn:</strong> cmon dude</p><p><strong>ducker:</strong> what? stop being mean to jemilla</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> since everyones being mean to jemilla;</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> emberly: she/her 231-266-8778<br/>
tiblyn: she/her 248-390-0930<br/>
schwoopsie: she/her 231-416-6754<br/>
ducker: he/him 248-348-4833<br/>
chorn: they/them 248-491-4199<br/>
keeri: me, she/her<br/>
grant: he/him 248-345-7623<br/>
zazzalil: she/her 231-145-3677</p><p><strong>(608)-130-2427:</strong> Keeri that is so helpful, thank you!</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>no problem! happy to help when people are being mean</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> and to think we were calling grant a pushover</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Grant’s better than I am, he always keeps his phone off in class, so he probably won’t see this until lunch.</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> damn i take it back</p><p><strong>Emberly: </strong>Zazzalil can you please say hi to Jemilla.</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> zazz</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>zazz</p><p><strong>sb:</strong> zazz</p><p><strong>ducker: </strong>z a z z a l i l</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Really Zazzalil? Nothing?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>zazzalil and Emberly</strong><br/>
<em>10:32 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Emberly: </strong>Zazzalil you are sitting across the room from me is your english paper really so interesting?</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>huh?</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Say hi to Jemilla please!</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> oh shit</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> hold on</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GUYS GET IN HERE AND SAY HI TO JEMILLA</strong><br/>
<em>10:32 am</em>
</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>SLDJFLK HI JEMILLA IM SO SORRY IWAS ZONING OUT</p><p><strong>(608)-130-2427:</strong> Haha, hi, Zazzalil! It’s okay, good on you for not being on your phone in class</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> jemilla dont praise zazz for not being on her phone in class</p><p><strong>schwoopsie</strong>: she means no offense (i dont think, anyway) but you will quickly learn that zazzalil, out of all of us, is most often on her phone in class</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> sad but true</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>i was alas simply zoning out</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>Ah, well. In that case, hi again! It’s nice to meet you via phone</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> yea! hello</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> lmao sb like antimony</p><p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> I’m glad someone finally got it! Are you into chemistry?</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>do u like chemistry?</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>I do!</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> hey me too!</p><p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> Cool! Always good to find a fellow geek.</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> haha yeah</p><p>
  <em>11:21 am</em>
</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> anyone wanna place bets on when grant’s gonna respond i am Bored in Biology</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> im so here</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>bet</p><p><strong>sb: </strong>fuck yeah</p><p><strong>schwoopsie: </strong>i say twelve thirty</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> slow down schwoops rules: whoevers closest without going over wins</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> i bet he won’t see it until he gets home from school, so like, two fifty four</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> oo.</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong> tiblyns going bold. alright, sb and keeri, what’ll it be?</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> ummm</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>i think he checks his phone walking to lunch, so, 12:20</p><p><strong>sb:</strong> im gonna say 12:25</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> kay</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>hmm</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>im gonna show schwoopsie up and go with like. 12 32</p><p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> hey</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> :)</p><p>
  <em>12:21 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>damn</p><p>
  <em>12:34 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>grant:</strong> i just saw this! hi, Jemilla!</p><p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> FUCK YOU ZAZZALIL</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>I would like to thank my parents, and keeri, fuck that, i would like to thank everyone in chis chat (except schwoopsie, duh) for always being there for me</p><p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> shut up, zazzalil</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> way to rub it in</p><p><strong>ducker:</strong> lol</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the tribe are u satisfied now emberly</strong><br/>
<em>2:59 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Emberly: </strong>So, what did you all think of Jemilla?</p><p><strong>schwoopsie: </strong>emberly you made a gc with her shes basically one of us now</p><p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>she asked zazzalil if she was just really thirsty after seeing her chug the coffee im ready to adopt</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> she gave me a cookie at lunch. shes a member</p><p><strong>sb:</strong> she gave you a cookie???</p><p><strong>grant:</strong> i think she was nice, we should let her join</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> does anyone NOT want her to join</p><p>
  <em>3:47 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> its decided then</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you're still here 1) why and 2) tysmmm. hope you enjoyed!</p><p>thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. crushing was inevitable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>where would we be without some good old fashioned denial?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>three hours is a very long dance class. i am tired.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>zazzalil and keeri</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Tuesday November 17, 1:43 pm</em>
</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>KEERI EMERGENCY</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> what?</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>jemilla</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>what about her</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>well</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> i saw her in the hallway and she smiled at me and</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> she’s hot</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>DONT TELL ME U HAVE A CRUSH</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>I D O N T</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>not yet at least</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> i dont think</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> go on</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> it’s just</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>shes PRETTY keeri and i dont know what to do about it</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>so u have a crush, continue</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil</strong>: shut uppp</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> but like. what with the first time we met she probably thinks i hate her sldkfjlsdkj</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> with any luck shell think it was charming</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> charming?</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> yeah idk where i was going with that</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>but if u ever go out youll know she likes you despite your stupid tendencies?</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> hnnngh dont get my hopes up like that</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>and to think you started this conversation saying u didnt have a crush on her</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> i dont!</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>mmhmm</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>and what would you do if i told jemilla you think shes pretty</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>FIRST OF ALL DONT YOU DARE second of all probably die</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>i rest my case</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> ANYWAY</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>i wanna ask her to hang out or something so i can at least have a hot friend but idk how</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> you can call it a date, its okay</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> DO I NEED TO GO TALK TO TIBLYN INSTEAD</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>NO NO OK ILL STOP</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> but dont go to tiblyn, shed be worse than i am</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> fair</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> BUT WHAT DO I DO HOW SHOULD I ASK</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> idk </p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> u have a car, ask if she needs a ride home or something and ask if she wants to stop and get snacks. offer gossip or hanging out at her or ur place after or something idk</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>ask if she wants to “study”</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> not “studying”</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> its an old classic, cant go wrong</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> i do have a car, tho, thank u for the suggestion</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>that ones actually helpful</p>
<p>
  <em>2:29 pm</em>
</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> even if i do have a crush on jemilla (which i DONT!!!) i doubt she even likes girls</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> i can arrange that</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> NO HFPDDLKDJLF</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>the tribe are u satisfied now emberly</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>2:45 pm</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Emberly: </strong>Zazzalil why’d you steal Jemilla?</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>emberly shes trying to get a gf leave her alone</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>tea?</p>
<p><strong>schwoopsie: </strong>zazzalil’s getting a girlfriend?</p>
<p><strong>Emberly: </strong>I just asked Jemilla if she needed a ride home and she said she was already getting one with zazzalil. :((</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>again, shes trying to get a gf leave her alone</p>
<p><strong>Emberly: </strong>Ah, yes. Budding romance.</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>AGAIN, DONT CALL IT THAT</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>yeah, emberly</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>we love you, but none of that straight shit</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> toldja</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>and zazzy, whats this about a crush on jmils??</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>n o t h i n g</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> offering a ride home doesnt sound like nothing to me</p>
<p><strong>chorn: </strong>how is a ride home at all romantic</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>oh cmon, chorn, offering a ride home is basically a date</p>
<p><strong>chorn:</strong> i mean okay</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>TIBLYN NO ITS NOT</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> i know what im about</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> the tension when you put ur hand on the gear shift and brush elbows? unmatched</p>
<p><strong>chorn: </strong>but</p>
<p><strong>chorn:</strong> we drive together everyday</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>YEAH TIBLYN YOU DRIVE TOGETHER EVERYDAY</p>
<p><strong>Emberly: </strong>Calm down, Zazzalil, nobody’s saying you have a crush on Jemilla.</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> no, i am</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> i definitely am</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> gtg guys, ttyl</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> noo zazz come back</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>back off, shes got a gf to woo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>zazzalil and keeri</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>4:51 pm</em>
</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>she’s pan</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> IM IN THAT RANGE</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>yes, yes you are</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> fuck you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Jemilla and zazzalil</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>5:32 pm</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> Hi! This is Zazzalil’s number, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>zazzalil and keeri</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>5:32 pm</em>
</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>HDFNDLSJFKLDJ SHE TEXTED ME</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> text her back, you lovesick fool</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> BRB</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Jemilla and zazzalil</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>5:33 pm</em>
</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>it is! hi!</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> Oh, thank god. I was afraid I had the wrong number and I’d end up texting someone else.</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> haha nope! tis me</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>Well, hi! I just wanted to thank you for the ride home today, I had fun.</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>me too! im glad you enjoyed it too</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>Very much! Also-what's your venmo so i can pay you back for the snacks?</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> no paybacks! those were welcome to clivesdale snacks</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> Please? I owe you.</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> if you really want to pay me back, you’ll hang out with me again tomorrow</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>we can study</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> Well, you don’t need to pay me to hangout with you, but I would like that, so I accept.</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>:)</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>where do you want to study? i can drive again</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>No! Let me drive. My place is okay with me if it’s okay with you.</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> that works for me!</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> Oh, speaking of which, since I’ll be driving you home, do you want me to pick you up tomorrow morning?</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> that would be great, thank you</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>Of course! Anything for you &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>zazzalil and keeri</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>5:34 pm</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Zazzalil: </strong>SKDJFKDJS KEERI SHE SAID SHE HAD FUN WITH ME</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>SHE WANTED TO PAY BACK FOR SNACKS I GOT HER AND SAID SHE OWED ME WHEN I TOLD HER NO</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>KEERI SDJFKSDJF</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> keep ur cool, its okay</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> K E E R I</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> <em>Attached image</em></p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>oh damn</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> its THAT bad?</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> sjdkfsjds what is</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> ur gay breakdown</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> tHATS NOT WHAT THIS IS</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>then, pray tell, what is it?</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> sHUT UP</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> kEeRi SHE SAID I DIDNT HAVE TO PAY HER TO HANG OUT</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> fuck keeri im so dumb i used studying</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>again please, in english</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> were hanging out again tomorrrow and i</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>and you?</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>there is a SMALL chance that i have a crush on jemilla</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> it took u this long to realize</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> sHUT UP</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> kEERI IM GOING TO HER HOUSE</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>SHES DRIVING ME TO SCHOOOOL</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> oh boy</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>KEERI KEERI KEEEEERIIIIIEEEEEE</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> breathe, zazz, breathe</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> SHE SDNT A HRART ENOHI</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> i need screenshots, youre indecipherable</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> SLDFKJ</p>
<p>
  <strong>zazzalil: </strong>
  <em>Attached 3 images</em>
</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> ohhh a heart emoji</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>damn zazz</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> that was pretty smooth ngl</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> KEERI I AM HGNLSKJDFLKJSDLKHFLSJDFJKL</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> are you still texting her?</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> YEF</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> you might want to take a five minute breather before u release this on jemilla and scare her away</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> KEERI TGEN SHELL THUNK IN IGBOEING HRE FO U WSNT TJST</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> better ignored then gone forever</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> KEERI DLKSJDLFKJSDL</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Jemilla and zazzalil</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>5:40 pm</em>
</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> im so excited thank you omg</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>No! Thank you! I’m glad you’re looking forward to it, so am I.</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> laksjdlfkjs</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>Me too. I’m going to get started on my homework, talk to you later?</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> yeah!</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> Okay. I’ll talk to you later, Zazzalil &lt;3</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> i’ll talk to you later jmils &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>zazzalil and keeri</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>5:41 pm</em>
</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>KEERI SHE</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> KEERI</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> just give me screenshots</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> <em>Attached image</em></p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> oh u got another heart</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>nicely done</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> I AM DECEASED</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> i know, believe me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>the tribe are u satisfied now emberly</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>5:45 pm</em>
</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>look at this idiot</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> <em>Attached image</em></p>
<p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Zazzalil got what she deserved for stealing Jemilla like that. Not cool.</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> OHMYGOD IS SHE CRYING?!</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>YES</p>
<p><strong>schwoopsie: </strong>did she even get her gf?</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> no lmao</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> they texted</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> SHE SENT ME A HEART EMOJI OKAY LEAVE ME ALONE</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> a heart emoji? under what context</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> i need the details, ladies</p>
<p><strong>grant:</strong> what’s happening?</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> theyre being mean and interrogating me ab my (nonexistent!) love life</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> also keeri that picture was for ur eyes alone &gt;:(</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> it was too good</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>you cant give me content as good as that and expect me to not do anything with it</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> yeah zazz ur lucky she didn’t take to social media with that</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> IF ANY ONE OF YOU EVEN T H I N K S ABOUT IT</p>
<p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Don’t worry, Zazzalil, we won’t.</p>
<p>t<strong>iblyn:</strong> speak for yourself, emberly, im still being tempted</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> my followers would get a kick out of it</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>zazzalil </strong>removed <strong>tiblyn </strong>from “the tribe are you happy now emberly”</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Zazzalil!</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>keeri</strong> added <strong>tiblyn</strong> to “the tribe are you happy now emberly”</em>
</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> fuk u, zazzalil</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> i wont put it on twitter</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>thank you</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> im sorry i kicked u out</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> thank you</p>
<p>
  <em>9:45 pm</em>
</p>
<p><strong>sb:</strong> did anyone do the homework for biology</p>
<p><strong>Emberly:</strong> SB!</p>
<p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> hidgens?</p>
<p><strong>sb: </strong>yea</p>
<p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> i did hang on</p>
<p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> <em>Attached image</em></p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>fuck we had bio homework</p>
<p><strong>Emberly: </strong>Zazzalil!</p>
<p><strong>sb:</strong> thanks schwoopsie youre the best</p>
<p><strong>schwoopsie: </strong>just change a few answers yknow?</p>
<p><strong>sb:</strong> i gotchu</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> schwoopsie can i</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> can i</p>
<p><strong>schwoopsie: </strong>yes just change a few answers</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> YOURE THE BEST THANK YOUUU</p>
<p><strong>schwoopsie: </strong>no problem</p>
<p><strong>Emberly: </strong>You guys are lucky that I don’t report you.</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> and we love you for it</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>more chaos and disaster zazz to come</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. coffee and emergency starbucks runs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>zazzalil and jemilla (are going to) hang out and make a last minute run to starbucks</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the urge to name this chapter after cup of roasted coffee was strong.</p><p>chapters are getting progressively shorter i apologize. also; i learned some things and made some adjustments to the formatting to make it look more like how it did in the google doc in which it was written. i find it easier to read that way, but they probably aren't 100% perfect, sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>GUYS GET IN HERE AND SAY HI TO JEMILLA</strong><br/>
<em>Wednesday, November 18, 1:58 am</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>zazzalil</strong> changed the chat name to “the tribe and jemilla”</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>zazzalil</strong> changed the chat name to “the tribe plus jemilla”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3:43 am</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>zazzalil</strong> changed the chat name to “the tribe 2.0”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>5:11 am</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>zazzalil</strong> changed the chat name to “the tribe”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>6:40 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Go to bed!</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> *snoring noises*</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Thank you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jemilla and zazzalil</strong><br/>
<em>Wednesday, November 18, 2:40 am</em>
</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>UM I FORGOT I PROMISED EMBERLY ID GET HER STARBUCKS TODAY CAN WE STOP AT STARBUCKS ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> if not its totally fine i get it</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>like fuck emberly, ya know?</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> but if its at all possible could we stop at starbucks in the morning</p><p>
  <em>6:50 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>That’s fine! :)</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>You slept last night, right?</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> …</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> a little?</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>I’ll take what I can get.</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> phew</p><p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> Is it okay if I pick you up at ten after seven?</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> that’s great! thank you so much</p><p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> Okay, great. I’ll see you then!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the tribe</strong><br/>
<em>7:15 am</em>
</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> emberly we’re bringing u coffee</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Omg wait you were serious about that?</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> yes. now do u what size do u want</p><p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> It’s a bit urgent, we’re pulling up to the drive through as I send this.</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Um grande cappuccino</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> thank you</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> it will be at school when we get to school</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> Thank youuu</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> hold on emberly gets coffee?</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> do u want a cake pop?</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> yes.</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> u owe jemilla three dollars now</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> damn for a cake pop</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>plus tax</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> for a CAKE POP</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>it’s starbucks, i expect nothing less</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>okay weve ordered nobody can add anything now</p><p><strong>sb:</strong> :/</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> sorrryyy ur too late</p><p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> I’d promise to get you all something tomorrow, but that’s how we wound up here in the first place, so I’m not going to do that. Sorry, guys!</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>we did, however, order everybody a cake pop</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> <em>Attached image</em></p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> so now all of u except emberly owe jemilla three dollars</p><p><strong>ducker:</strong> FUCK YEAH PULL THRU ZAZZ</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> what can i say? im a person of the peoples</p><p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> i had an aneurism trying to read that</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> in true politician style</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> OOOOHHH</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>zazzalil and keeri</strong><br/>
<em>Wednesday, November 18, 7:19 am</em>
</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> sooo how r things going with jemilla</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>can it wait until im not in her car trying to hold a conversation with her as im sending this</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> uuuggghhhh fine</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the tribe</strong><br/>
<em>7:23 am</em>
</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>Emberly we’re at school with your coffee, where are you?</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> I’m in the cafeteria. Can I meet you halfway?</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> sure were just coming in the front entrance</p><p><strong>Emberly: </strong>Thank you!! I’m on my way.</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> hold up im in the office</p><p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> CAKE POP TIME BABEY</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>Come to the cafeteria if you want to collect your cake pop!</p><p><strong>sb:</strong> youd best believe im gonna be zooming down the hallways in my heelys for my cake pop</p><p><strong>Emberly:</strong> SB please don’t, you could fall and get hurt.</p><p><strong>sb:</strong> yeah but id get a cake pop</p><p><strong>Emberly: </strong>Am I the only one who sees a flaw in that logic?</p><p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> No.</p><p><strong>ducker: </strong>yes</p><p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>yes</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> yes</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> no comment</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>oh come one zazz</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> dont act like you havent facetimed me at two am looking at various heelys</p><p>z<strong>azzalil:</strong> i have CONTEMPLATED i have not PURCHASED</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> and to be fair, the cake pop makes the injury worth it but its still questionable logic</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>zazzalil and keeri</strong><br/>
<em>8:10 am</em>
</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>alright what do you want</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> WHAT has taken you so long</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> 1) i was drinking my coffee with jemilla u were THERE 2) i was in the hallway and therefore not on my phone 3) i just got to homeroom so whats up</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> in that case hows jemillaaaa</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> i mean were studying after school today</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> where?</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> her house</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> !!!</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>you’re going to her house!</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> this is progress</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>sure it is</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> if thats all im gonna go do work now in this study period</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>nooo</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> zazzzyy come back</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> smh</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter was inspired by my biology teacher giving us a speech about fire and what to do if someone catches fire..</p><p>ill give you one guess as to who catches fire</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. fire and "studying"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>if you guessed zazzalil caught fire... you were correct</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guess what i got myself together and wrote a little more for this chapter because it was. very short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>the tribe</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Thursday, November 26, 11:20 am</em>
</p>
<p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> guess who fucked up today</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>who</p>
<p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> <em>Attached image</em></p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>THE FACT THAT ITS ZAZZ DOES NOT SURPRISE ME BUT WHY IS SHE WET???</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>GUYS you should be happy for me</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>SLKDFJLDSK WHAT HAPPENED</p>
<p><strong>Emberly:</strong> I’m with Keeri, why are you wet?</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> i broke professor hidgens thirty year record of not setting a fire in bio</p>
<p><strong>schwoopsie: </strong>she was thankfully not a dumbass once on fire and turned the safety shower on herself</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> theres this really cool burn mark on my hoodie</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> <em>Attached image</em></p>
<p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>Oh no Zazz did you burn yourself??</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> only a little</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>i got to leave class and go to the nurses tho so i think i win here</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> What I’m hearing is you burned yourself.</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>technically i didnt burn myself alice was holding the bunsen burner and i leaned into it and then i caught fire</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> Mr. Houston signed my hall pass I’m on my way</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>woah wait jemilla u take shop</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> I’m using it as my creative credit because I’m bad at drawing.</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>wait thats smart</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>so im definitely gonna be stealing that next year</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Jemilla and zazzalil</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>11:49 am</em>
</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>u really didnt have to do that</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>I was worried!</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>u brought me a sandwich from the cafeteria! thank u, and i WILL be eating it, but what does that have to do with my being burned?</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>I was WORRIED.</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> howd u know pbnj was my favorite anyway</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>Lucky guess! I’m glad &lt;3</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> Welp, I gotta go do shop class, see ya later!</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>bye jemilla :)</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>Bye zazz :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>the tribe are u satisfied now emberly</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>9:01 pm</em>
</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> GUYSDKSLFJDSLK</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>hows jemilla</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> WE WERE HANGING OUT AFTER SCHOOL TODAY AS ONE DOES </p>
<p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>as one does</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>GUYS SHE LSKDJLFKSJ</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>SHE KISSED MY CHERKLKSDJFLSKD</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>SHE DID?!</p>
<p><strong>Emberly:</strong> And to think you all mocked me for calling your relationship a blossoming romance!</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>emberly i will stand on that hill until i die</p>
<p><strong>schwoopsie: </strong>yeah no</p>
<p><strong>Emberly:</strong> &gt;:(</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>sorrrryyy</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>but ZAZZALIL SHE KISSED UR CHEEK???</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> id give u the pictures to prove it but then youd make fun of me again</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>aw its okay zazz we love u get ur gf</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> thank you</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>but i am still not sending pics i follow ur twitter and saw that, i am not falling for it</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> :/</p>
<p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> is nobody going to bring up the fact that jemilla kissed zazzalil’s cheek and shes STILL in denial</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>you tell her schwoops. she doesnt listen to me</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>i do so listen. youre just wrong</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> she doesnt like me</p>
<p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> she so does!</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>five good reasons she likes me. ill wait</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> 1) she let u drive her home. you cant drive, but she let you drive</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> she sent a HEART EMOTICON FOR FUCKS SAKE</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>everyone sends heart emoticons!</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> yeah. when theyre FLIRTING</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>3) she didnt bring me a sandwich when i went to the nurses after i cut myself in art but guess who she brought a sandwich after they burned themselves? YOU</p>
<p><strong>schwoopsie: </strong>4) she said that you chugging the coffee, throwing it out, and leaping behind a shelf was “cute” and “charming” need i continue</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> WHy are you guys so invested in my love life</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> because jemilla is painfully obvious and you are painfully oblivious! this started as me helping you but at this point i am in physical pain and you two are the cause! </p>
<p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> keeri wont be at peace until you ask her out zazz</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> ahah bad news for keeri not gonna happen</p>
<p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> cmooon zazz whyyy</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>i told you! she doesnt like me back and its gonna be disastrous</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> reason #5 she was literally staring at u at lunch today</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> ok i accept that one i saw it it was kinda weird</p>
<p><strong>schwoopsie:</strong> “weird” u must have missed the dreamy smile on her face</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> i mean it was adorable dont get me wrong</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> i mean more the her actually looking at me and not being disgusted was weird, jemilla has never done anything wrong in her life ever</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> zazz…</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>no💗</p>
<p><strong>Emberly: </strong>Sigh. Only Zazzalil could deflect a girl STARING AT HER and say it was platonic. </p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>IT WAS?!??!?!?</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>jemilla invented heart eyes and she invented them for u, zazz</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> smh im gonna go do my homework</p>
<p><strong>schwoopsie: </strong>when zazzalil would rather do homework than continue a conversation you know she has it bad</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>gonna go daydream about the perfection that is jemilla while i do my calculus hw byeee</p>
<p><strong>Emberly: </strong>Is everyone except (EXCEPT) Zazzalil in agreement that Jemilla totally likes her back?</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>Y E S</p>
<p><strong>schwoopsie: </strong>hard yes</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn:</strong> ya</p>
<p><strong>sb: </strong>idk what were talking about but ig yea</p>
<p><strong>sb:</strong> ducker says yeh too</p>
<p><strong>grant: </strong>she is not very subtle, either.</p>
<p><strong>chorn:</strong> … Yeah</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>zazzalil we got grant and chorn on the group chat thats how obvious it is</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>we got a unanimous vote</p>
<p><strong>Emberly: </strong>Thank you all for your participation. (Zazzalil) Do with this information what you will.</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>conclusion: zazzalil is an IDIOT when it comes to love</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> hon we reached that conclusion a long time ago</p>
<p><strong>tiblyn: </strong>rip keeri</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Jemilla and zazzalil</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>10:05 pm</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> We didn’t do much studying during that “study” period</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> true</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> im not super mad tho</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>i like monopoly</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> especially when i win</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> Ha-ha</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>In more exciting news, Molag likes you and says you can come over whenever you want.</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>ah yes, my end goal. get on your mom’s good side</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>Her good side IS a good place to be.</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>thank god</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> I like hanging out with you</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>what a coincidence! i like hanging out with you!</p>
<p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>zazzalil and keeri</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>10:08 pm</em>
</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> K E E R I E M E R G E N C Y</p>
<p>
  <em>facetime ended</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>11:36 pm</em>
</p>
<p><strong>keeri:</strong> girl if u dont ask her ass out soon im gonna do it for you</p>
<p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> keeri nooo</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>and to think u claim u ARENT a disaster bi</p>
<p><strong>keeri: </strong>honestly</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im not saying that jemilla is a perfectionist and doesn't take art because she can't handle the idea of not being a "good" artist but that's exactly what i'm saying</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. secret's out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>surprise! zazzalil's freaking out (that's new)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and on today's chapter... how disaster can zazz get before it ends? find out now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>zazzalil and keeri</strong><br/>
<em>Wednesday, December 9, 2:54 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>KEERI</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>what did jemilla do</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>SHE</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> one of us bringing the other home has sort of become a regular thing and sO I ASKED HER TODAY AND SHE SAID NO I THINK I FUCKED UP BUT I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING??</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>damn whatd u do</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>THATS JUST THE PROBLEM I DONT KNOW???</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>you cant think of anything??</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> no???</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>HANG ON SHE TEXTED ME</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>WHY ARE U TAKING THE TIME TO TELL ME THAT GO GO GO</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jemilla and zazzalil</strong><br/>
<em>2:55 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>Tiblyn said something funny at lunch today</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>zazzalil and keeri</strong><br/>
<em>2:55 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> DUDE IM FREAKING OUT IT IS THE MOST OMINOUS TEXT</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jemilla and Zazzalil</strong><br/>
<em>2:55 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> oh did she?</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>Yeah</p><p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> She said YOU had a crush on ME</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> whaaat gives u that idea</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>Tiblyn.</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>ah. fair</p><p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> And it sounds like the sort of rumor Tiblyn would spread. But.</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>but?</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>I wanted confirmation from the source.</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>confirmation that?</p><p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> That you don’t have a crush on me. Your hesitation is making me nervous.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>zazzalil and keeri</strong><br/>
<em>2:57 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>KEERI IM OVER SDLFJKSDLJFP</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>what? What happened?</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> zazzz what happened</p><p>
  <strong>zazzalil: </strong>
  <em>Attached image</em>
</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>ohhhh shit</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>EXACTLY</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>well zazz this is it moment of truth</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> NO HELP ME HOW DO I LIE AND SAY NO</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> B I T C H</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> YOU DONT???!?!??!</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>its been like two months uve suffered long enough</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> keerrrieieiei dont make me do this</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>well tiblyn told her if u lie im going to tell her too</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>keeeeeeerrrieiieieieieiieie nooooooo</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> zazzalil this is for ur own good</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>u gotta woman up here</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>take initiative romantically for once in ur goddamn life</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>shes too pretty i dont wanna fuck it up</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>christ zazzalil the worst that could happen is she says no. at least youd know</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>PEACE WAS NEVER AN OPTION</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>if im not sent text evidence in the next ten minutes that u tell jemilla u like her i will call her myself</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> dammit</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> im not budging this time, zazz</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>can u give me fifteen</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> i need an extra five to get my shit together</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>f i n e</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>😌</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> thank u</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jemilla and zazzalil</strong><br/>
<em>2:57 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>Zazzalil?</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>Zazz I’m sorry.</p><p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> Is there something you need to tell me?</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> UM</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> MAYBE</p><p><strong>Jemilla:</strong>There she is.</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>?</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>You were always weird when you texted me. You used proper capitalization and punctuation.</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> okay this is gonna sound weird, but if keeri calls u please dont pick up</p><p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> Okay it’s my turn.</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>?</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>right</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> explanation time ig</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>Please</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>She just called me and I declined and I feel really bad so I’d like to know why</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>zazzalil and keeri</strong><br/>
<em>3:15 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>ZAZZALIL ITS BEEN FIFTEEN MINUTES AND NO SCREENSHOTS PREPARE TO DIE</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>FUCKING SHIT ZAZZ WHAT DID U PUT JEMILLA UP TO</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jemilla and zazzalil</strong><br/>
<em>3: 15 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>so um basically idk how tiblyn found out but she did and she told u (WILL be murdering tiblyn for that, dont worry) and u told me and i told keeri bc keeri is my entire impulse control and she threatened to tell u if i didndt tell u</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>For christs sake, Zazzalil, tell me what?</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> i like u</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>like.</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>LIKE like you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>zazzalil and keeri</strong><br/>
<em>3:17 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>KEERI IM YEETING MY PHONE INTO THE LAKE</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> KEERI</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> KEERI I TOLD HER CHILL THE HELL OUT</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> KEERI SHE HASNT RESPONDED TO MY TEXTS</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>dont u abandon me too ismadlkfajsdlkjfkljd</p><p><strong>keeri:</strong> aww zazz u told her?</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>Y E S KEERI WHY ELSE WOULD I BE FREAKING OUT SO HARD</p><p><strong>keeri: </strong>this is about ur reaction when jemilla does anything</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>okay but its JUSTIFIEd this time</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jemilla and zazzalil</strong><br/>
<em>3:20 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>SLKDFJLDKJAKS</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>ur killin me jmils</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>in literally any other circumstance tho i would be so proud babys first keyboard smash💜</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>Question: how long have you had a crush on me.</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>this is much more uncomfortable than i was expecting and basically the beginning</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>So I’m just clueless, noted.</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>can it be my turn to get an explanation im so confused</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> im sorry if this ruins our friendship? ur v pretty</p><p><strong>Jemilla:</strong> I like you too, you idiot.</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> OH</p><p><strong>zazzalil:</strong> oh</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>fucking HELL from the beginning???</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>Yep</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>…</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>so like</p><p><strong>Jemilla: </strong>Yes you can come over</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>GREAT TYSM</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>im omw</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>(i figured out how to turn off the goddamn ‘On my way!’ in settings😼)</p><p>
  <em>11:36 pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>facetime ended</em>
</p><p><strong>jmils &lt;3: </strong>gn babe &lt;3</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>night night milla :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>zazzalil and keeri</strong><br/>
<em>11:45 pm</em>
</p><p><strong>zazzalil: </strong>KEERI YOURE NOT GONNA FUCKIN BELIEVE THIS</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>everyone say thank you to keeri for (finally) getting them together</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>